How Far We've Come
by Nature9000
Summary: Pride Centric. Songfic. What happens when Riza Hawkeye is murdered by one of the Homunculi. Matchbox Twenty's "How Far We've Come." Please Read and Review!


**How Far we've come**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song "How far we've come." It is owned my Matchbox Twenty. **

**A/N: This is basically a Pride centric songfic. The songfic is being sung in Pride's thoughts while the actions are outside his head.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Pride climbed out of bed and looked out the window with shock.

"What the…hell?"

_**I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But its feeling just like every other morning before.**_

The streets outside were overran with destruction, this was not the wrath of God, that was for sure, but it was close enough. Hawkeye was brutally slaughtered by one of the homunculi last night and now the city lay in ruins.

_**Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?**_

Suddenly the door was blown down, gunfire and flames tossed everywhere. Pride watched as Lust was pelted with bullets and burnt to a pile of ashes. Pride quickly busted the window and jumped out the window.

"You won't escape!" Roy Mustang called out, his voice filled with pure malice.

"Get back here Bastard!" Havoc screamed.

_**Well I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

Soon the other homunculi joined him as they ran, "Damn it Pride! You could have just merely killed her last night!" Sloth said.

"What else happened?" Pride asked.

"We killed the Elric brothers and then you raped and murdered Hawkeye in front of Fuery!"

"Damn, I didn't know that I did that much!"

"Yeah you did, you just forgot!" The homunculi came to a halt when they saw a man with glasses staring upon them with pure malice.

"Kain Fuery!"

_  
__**Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

Gluttony quickly ate Kain Fuery, turned around, and gave a thumb up with a smile. "Oh, pain…"

"Gluttony, are you okay?" Sloth asked as Gluttony held his stomach. Pride heard the rapid snapping of fingers and turned to see Roy Mustang standing behind them. Suddenly massive explosions were heard and skin, blood, and organs were tossed on the homunculi._  
_**  
**_**I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself**_

"Crap, crap, crap! Run!" Envy cried out. The homunculi dodged a fire attack and a round of bullets as they continued to run. They looked back and saw Roy, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda and Jean Havoc glaring at them as they slowly walked toward the homunculi. No matter how fast the Homunculi ran it seemed the group was gaining on them, fast.

_**  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to**_

"I'll handle them!" Sloth exclaimed.

"Sloth, wait!" Pride exclaimed, "Don't go!" Sloth quickly wrapped herself around Heymans Breda.

"Hello, goodbye." Breda said in a voice that sounded as of pure hatred. Sloth looked to see a massive amount of timed bombs on Breda's body. Sloth slowly looked up toward Pride; a tear escaped her eyes.

"I'll always love you!" Sloth exclaimed. The bombs then exploded and the Colonel snapped his fingers causing another massive explosion.

"No, Sloth!" Pride called out. He saw a massive crater in the ground where Sloth and Breda once stood. "I didn't even get to say goodbye…" Pride nearly fell to his knees when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you waiting for, they're coming!" Envy exclaimed as he pointed toward the menacing figures approaching the homunculi. They saw the gloved hand raised in the air and the sparks ignite around the glove.

_**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out**_

The homunculi were scattered around and blown back by the explosion. Greed stepped in front of the homunculi, "I'll deal with them."

"Don't risk it Greed!" Pride exclaimed.

"They killed Lust, of course I'm going to risk it," Greed said with a low growl, "Besides Bradley, I am the ultimate shield." Greed transformed into a beast as the other homunculi ran off.

"Get ready to die you bastard!" Falman exclaimed. Falman jammed his gun into Greed and fired.

_**  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

Greed stumbled back and held his stomach, Falman then attached himself to Greed, "What the hell are you doing, get off me!"

"I'm sacrificing myself!" Greed looked up and saw Roy smirk and pull out a large red chunk from his pocket.

"That's the Philosopher's stone!" Greed exclaimed, "Shi-" Greed and Falman were blown apart by massive explosions. Pride looked back; he didn't think Roy's flames were so enormous. He shuddered as he heard Greed's yell pierce the air.

_**Well I believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend.**_

"We're the last people left in this city," Wrath said, "Probably this whole radius. I think the whole country is pretty much screwed."

"Why the hell did you have to go and do that to Hawkeye for?" Envy exclaimed.

"Hush, they can't find us behind this building," Wrath said quietly, "Besides, as much smoke and flames as there are in this city, they can't smell us either.

"Yeah, you're right," Pride said quietly. Suddenly they felt massive heat on their backs, they turned to see the building that covered them go up in flames and collapse. Pride's eyes widened as he saw two figures walking menacingly through the smoke.

"Damn it they've found us!" Envy exclaimed, "Damn it all!"

"They've angered me!" Wrath exclaimed, "Now they've come across my anger!"

"Wrath you idiot, your anger isn't enough to match theirs!" Envy exclaimed, "Their wrath will surely be your demise, if not all of us!"

"When I'm done with them then I'm going to have a talk with you Pride!" Wrath growled.

"If you're going to do something then do it now!" Envy shouted, "Crap he's snapping his fingers again, run!" Envy and Pride took off and left Wrath behind to fight off Roy and Havoc.

_**  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

"Now, you're going to die!" Wrath exclaimed. Wrath leapt toward Roy, Roy lifted his hand up and an explosion knocked Wrath to the side.

"I'll leave him to you," Roy said as he walked away. Havoc fired a round of bullets into Wrath.

"What the hell how is this doing anything to me?" Wrath stood up, charged toward Havoc, and transmuted Havoc's gun. He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked back to see Roy's stare on him.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Havoc asked as Roy lifted his hands. Havoc and Wrath looked up to see a giant fireball in the sky come hurtling upon them; it looked as if it were a comet.

"No!" Wrath screamed, "No!" Pride and Envy stopped running and looked back, in the distance they could see a huge comet crushing into the ground.

"That thing is huge!" Pride exclaimed. Along with the comet came another falling beside it, suddenly an enormous flash lit the sky. Pride put his hands up as if to shield him, as it was his last line of defense. When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing at all, the buildings had been leveled to the ground, the streets were blackened and everywhere that had been grass was now flames. The only thing left was a figure in the distance and Envy who lay on the ground.

"Damn it all…" Muttered Envy's weakened voice. Pride looked down and saw blood trickling out of Envy's mouth, "My limbs feel so heavy…"

**  
**_**Its gone gone baby it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you**_

Envy looked around with his eyes, finding it hard to move his head. He glanced over to Pride with anger in his eyes. Envy found the strength to lift an arm and point an accusing finger toward Pride. Meteors could be heard slamming into the Earth; vibrations could be heard for miles, "Envy?"

"This is your entire fault Pride!" Envy exclaimed, "If you hadn't called Hawkeye to your office last night and raped her in front of Fuery and the Elrics then this wouldn't have happened. If we didn't kill the Elrics for you, it would probably be worse! If you didn't slaughter Hawkeye in cold blood then Mustang wouldn't be going on this murderous rampage. It's your entire damn fault you Bastard!"

"You have to believe me; I didn't know this was going to happen!" Pride exclaimed.

"Now there is no turning back, you're lucky I can't move or else I would kill you right now!"

_**  
Well its gone gone baby it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you**_

Pride looked as Roy walked toward them. His hands were in his pockets and he had a scowl on his face and a look of pure hatred and wrath on his face, "Run away damn you," Envy said. Envy's arm fell toward the ground, "There's a small chance for you to survive, even though you don't deserve it."

"What's the point? We're going to die anyway." Pride looked up and gulped as Roy's menacing figure walked toward them.

"Get away from here!" Envy shouted. Pride nodded and ran. Roy then walked to Envy and looked down toward him. "Hello there Colonel Bastard I guess you've come to kill me."

"Good guess," Roy said.

"Well then, damn it all, I guess this is really the end." Envy saw Roy take out his gloved hand, "Pride, you hear me you bastard! It's all gone now! There's nobody left, it was all fine until you slaughtered Hawkeye! Now it's over, it's over for me and it's over for you! This world is burning to the ground and it's all your fault! It's all coming to an end. Dante must be dead as well. Just look how far we've come you Bastard, and now you had to ruin it by ticking off the one person in this world that you shouldn't have!"

"Shut up Envy," Roy said as he snapped his fingers and lit Envy on fire.

"It burns! It burns damn it! It's over for me; I'll see you in Hell Pride!" Roy walked off as Envy's body burnt to ashes.

**  
**_**But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

Pride walked across the burnt ground, the vibrations of the planet were harder now. Pride was sweating he felt for his sword but it was gone, "Crap, I must have left it behind!"

"Hello, Fuhrer Bradley." Pride stopped walking and gulped. He slowly turned around to see Roy with the most deadly look on his face.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Pride asked, "You've destroyed the world now, you've slaughtered everyone on your rampage, are you happy now?"

"There was no reason to keep it around, you took my world from me," Roy said as he threw his hands out of his pockets and held them out as if in the middle of a shrug. This is my domain; this is my world! Thanks to you this has become my world, this has become my cold heart!"

"You've killed everybody and now you're going to kill me? I'm not even armed, I can't fight you!"

"Would it be fair?" Roy put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a sword, Pride's eyes widened as he saw Roy melt his sword. "Were you looking for that?"

"N-Not really, no I wasn't."

"Good, I'm glad. Well Fuhrer, it's been a pleasure," Roy said. "I must say that Kimblee made a great sacrifice last night, same for Archer. Did I forget scar?" Roy grabbed his sleeve and pulled the sleeve back to reveal a tattooed arm.

"What the hell is that?"

"This is Scar's arm," Roy said with a smirk, "I killed him, he cut off my arm though, so I took his arm and I melted it to my own. It wasn't that hard to do actually."

"How is that possible, what was the real point in doing all that?"

"Did you not know that there were several thousands of sacrifices in this arm? Then I sacrificed a bunch of people last night, I feel sorry for Armstrong, having stood in my path. He could have joined me but he didn't. Winry and Pinako didn't fight much. They made an easy sacrifice. All these sacrifices managed to give me this." Roy pulled out the massive stone once more.

"Please, don't do this, I beg of you not to do this!"

When next Roy spoke, Pride detected a slight change in Roy's voice. "I can't feel mercy any longer, I can't feel sympathy, or even love," Roy said, "Because of what you've done I have become devoid of all emotions. My heart and mind have become exactly as this earth is now, a barren wasteland! Let me tell you, Dante gave me the most trouble last night, I thought she'd never die."

"Why couldn't you just use the stone to bring Riza back?"

"Simple, once I killed people I couldn't stop, my rage continued to build and I became a human robot," Roy said, "Devoid of emotions. My soul was destroyed and it could only feed on my rage, anger and hatred. Now would even be too late to bring her back, she would hate me now." Pride looked at Roy and thought he saw a tear fall, which was a sign that the old Roy Mustang was still in there somewhere. Roy was being controlled by some other evil force.

"You're still in there aren't you?"

"Who are you talking about?" Roy asked. Roy's facial features began to shift and out of his head sprout horns. Suddenly his face began to melt off and his shirt was ripped off showing muscles that could put Armstrong's to shame. Roy quickly grew a beard and fangs sprout from his mouth. It also looked as if Roy grew even taller than he already was. "Roy Mustang is no longer a part of this world!" The voice was completely distorted, it was a demonic voice, "Roy Mustang died with Riza Hawkeye, and look what you've brought to this world. You have given birth to me, Beelzebub!"

"That's not good…" Pride said quietly as Beelzebub lifted his hand and pointed a finger toward Pride. Suddenly a large beam fired and completely decimated Pride's body.

_**  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come**_

_**Let's see how far we've come**_

_**Let's see how far we've come**_

_**Let's see how far we've come**_

_**Let's see how far we've come**_

_**Let's see how far we've come**_

_**Let's see how far we've come**_

_**Let's see how far we've come**_

_**Let's see how far we've come**_

"Help me!" Pride screamed as he lifted his head from his desk. He looked around and saw his office, he heard the chirping sounds of birds outside and the wind blew in the black night. He looked to his doorway and saw Sloth poke her head into the doorway with a raised eyebrow. He took a sigh of relief, she was still alive, that meant the others were as well. Pride knew the only way Beelzebub could come was with a tragedy, but that was just a dream.

"Fuhrer, are you okay sir, you kind of dozed off," A female voice came from the left. Pride looked over and gasped as he saw Riza Hawkeye in his office. Sitting in the chairs were Alphonse and Edward Elric, Kain Fuery was talking to them.

"What was I doing before that?"

"You ordered her to your office sir," Sloth said. His eyes widened and fear shot through his eyes. "You said you needed her for something." He suddenly remembered images of the dream he had as they flashed before his eyes. He looked up to Riza and knew what it was he had planned; he also knew the consequences of his actions if he were to pursue his plan.

"Leave my office, now!"

"Sir, are you sure? What's wrong?" Riza asked quietly.

"Go, get out of here now! Don't ask questions! Just get out of my office, _now!"_ Everyone nodded and quickly rushed out of his office. Sloth walked into his office as Pride fell back into his chair.

"Are you okay, Pride?"

"Sloth, thank god!" Pride shot up and tackled Sloth in an embrace.

"P-Pride, what the heck are you doing?"

"You're alive; tell me, they're all alive are they not? How are Envy and Wrath and everyone else?"

"Yes, yes, everyone is fine, what the hell has come over you?"

"It was merely a nightmare, one that almost became reality just now!"

"Okay, so that was the outburst you just had?"

"In the dream I raped Riza Hawkeye and slaughtered her in this very office right in front of the Elric brothers and Kain Fuery. Then we killed Ed and Al. The Roy Mustang went on a rampage! He created the Philosopher's stone and destroyed the entire world; we homunculi were the last ones that died. I was confronted by Roy only to find out that it wasn't Mustang, Beelzebub took him over!"

"Okay and you say that almost became reality just now and that when you fell asleep you saw a potential future in which you just narrowly avoided by sending Hawkeye and the others out?"

"Yes, yes exactly like that!"

"Right…I think we better talk to Dante and ask if it's possible that you're being overworked." Sloth walked out of the office and closed the door leaving Pride to his thoughts.

* * *

I ask you to Review, if you have read this then review please. It inspires me to create more fanfictions. 


End file.
